Cute of a something
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: oneshot. Random from an episode of this week. Enjoy Unbetaed. Humor. Family.


Cute of a swimsuit

_Disclaimer: I don't own anime or it's characters. _

The day had arrived for the Soma residence to head out. The day at a resorted beach planned by few Soma family members, including Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo. Tohru's two best friends were coming along to enjoy themselves. Mostly Uotani was excited to see Tohru in her new pink swimsuit she and the others bought and picked out for her.

The girls were going to meet the rest halfway. Tohru alerted the males as they ate breakfast. Shigure being the huge pervert he was couldn't wait to see many girls in their summer swimsuits.

"Today is a dream come true." he laughed when drinking his coffee.

Tohru could just laugh not realizing what was in his mind. The other 2 cousins knew what was triggering his mind. "Pervert!" The young boys say in unison.

As usual an argument ensued between the cat and rat of the zodiac signs. All Tohru could do was try to calm them down.

"Please no fighting. Let's have a good morning with no disputes." she pleads with them smiling a little.

They agreed to it. Breakfast was silence as all could be heard were birds chirping. As well as the unexpected giggle of Shigure when containing his excitement for the day. Either Kyo or Yuki kicked the older man unexpectedly under the table.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Tohru rose a brow curiously.

"Don't mind it, Miss Honda. You should be getting ready."

"We're going to be cleaning up here." Kyo says grabbing the dirty dishes from the small table.

She hurried up the stairs happy they're doing their share of the cleaning. More importantly she'd take her mother's picture alongside to the beach. In her room she closes the door behind her.

"The swimsuit they bought for me." removing it from the bag she looked closely at the pink swimwear.

"Will I look good with this on?"

Only way she'd find out was trying it on. Downstairs was a huge clutter as the 3 males argued on what to do next. Hearing the noise made the young girl want to leave the room and check out what was going on. She shakes her head shoving a long towel in a bag and extra clothes before putting on the 2 piece swimsuit.

With her eyes shut she puts on the bathing suit. Unexpectedly a knock was heard in her bedroom. Opening her eyes quickly, looking towards the door, she says "come in"

"Miss Honda, we're sorry about the loud noises we made downstairs." The rat prince comes inside.

Standing beside him was Kyo. Both males were in awe and shock to see how cute and adorable Tohru looked. Blinking her eyes few times she wondered why they didn't say anything else.

"What's wrong?" was all that came out of her mouth.

Kyo could respond pointing to the mirror. A flushed expression looking away. _'She looks cute in that..' _

"The 2 piece suits you, Miss Honda."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. With a small nod and smile she thanked both males. Kyo agreed with Yuki in a small groan when looking back at her, with a dazed flushed face.

"Yes..Yuki is right. You look c-cute..." he stammered a little embarrassed.

Tohru a little more flustered looked herself in the mirror. The young teenage girl wore a 2 piece swimsuit that was strapless on top. The bottom was a low cut that showed off her nice asset. She made sure to wear a cute skirt over it as decided by Hana.

She thanks them once again before they left the room. Alone in the room again she made sure it wasn't too uncomfortable for her own small figure.

"They picked out what was best for me." she sits on the bed, "I like it so much. I very much appreciate what they've gotten me."

All ready to go she grabs her small bag leaving her room. Walking the small hallways down the stairs she waits on the guys.

"Shigure..where are you?" she called out suddenly.

The older man was in the front of the house awaiting for Hatori. Hearing his name being called he comes back inside. "Yes Tohru. I'm here is something wrong?"

All he received as an answer was a giggle. His eyes widened at the sight of Tohru. She looked so cute in her light pink swim top and pink skirt. He had to give it up to her friends for picking out the cutest of all things.

"You're looking lovely."

"Thank you so much."

He clapped with a smile as she bowed. Back in his mind he wondered how his 2 younger cousins reacted seeing her new swimsuit.

"They must have liked it too..Hmm?" all he could do was tease her.

She shakes her head yes in embarrassment. Letting him know they complimented her. What was the end result for Shigure was a happy camper and a chuckle out of him.

When continuing teasing her, Hatori makes it in time. He smacks the back of his cousins' head noticing the girl flustered.

"What was that for?"

"Get your ass in the car! You're making her uncomfortable."

"No! It's fine ..he's just being his usual self." she says innocently following behind Shigure.

Yuki and Kyo were all ready. They didn't dare come down the stairs when arguing who'd go downstairs first! What caught them off guard was Shigure being a huge perv and stupid as usual. Both wanting to strangle him another argument ensued who'd strangle the man. What saved their skins was Hatori's arrival and sudden smacking the back of the perv's neck.

"Thank god he's here!" saying in unison.

Once that was out of the way they make their presence known. Hatori claps his hands together looking over his watch. "Come on we have to beat the traffic."

"Yeah yeah!" one of them says when closing the door behind.

All inside the car were waiting for their Hatori. Getting comfortable best as they could before Hatori drove off. A nice hot day to enjoy in the sun and beach. Few people were to be picked up before heading out to the Soma resorted beach.

The end.

How was it? Was it bad or good to anyone's taste?

Any mistakes, do let me know reviews or messages.

Laters :3


End file.
